Mod the Sims
Mod The Sims (formerly ModTheSims2), or MTS for short, was founded by Delphy in May, 2004. MTS focuses on custom content, most notably mods. It also has tutorials to make said modifications. History Its sister site, Sims 2 Community appeared around July 2005. The purpose of this was to alleviate the social threads on MTS2, so MTS2 could focus on modifying the game. However, in May 2009 MTS2 and Sims 2 Community were merged into one site again. At the release of The Sims 3 in 2009, they changed their name from ModTheSims2 to Mod The Sims and started to host modifications for that game as well."ModTheSims3? MTS3? Sims 3 Custom Content? We're not going anywhere! MTS2 is renaming to ModTheSims and expanding for TS3 content. Accept no imitations - this is the official ModTheSims site!" As seen in their newsbox. They also have a section for The Sims 4 mods since the day of its release. Content Downloaders should note that the site has no standard compressed-archive format. Downloads may be compressed with ZIP, RAR, or 7z, depending on the creator's preference. Top Items features downloads from both games. The Sims 2 *Sims *Pets *Lots & Housing *Body Shop *Buy Mode *Build Mode *Game Mods *Themed Sets *Miscellaneous *Programs and Utilities *Challenge Themes The Sims 3 *Sims *Patterns *Lots & Housing *Body Shop *Buy Mode *Build Mode *Game Mods *Miscellaneous *Programs and Utilities The Sims 4 *Lots & Housing *Game Mods *Create-a-Sim SexySims2 While adult content and less risqué content used to be in the same place, adult content was initially moved to a different section of the site and later given its own site, SexySims2, for people who want to spice up their game in a different way. SexySims2 requires its own registration and features The Sims 2 and The Sims 3 content as well. Availability Only members can download from and post on ModTheSims. Membership is free as it is their philosophy to provide their service at no cost to the user.About Mod The Sims Awards Apart from having Featured Artists, Featured Downloads and Picked Downloads, MTS also feature prestigious awards for their most valued artists.New MTS2 Creative Awards - Anybody for a LATTE or a MOCCA? ;LATTE - Lifetime Achievement for Tools/Technical Excellence. :This will be given to people who write tools for all to use, and those who generally help in various ways in the community. Without their tireless efforts, we wouldn't be here at all. ;MOCCA - MTS Outstanding Continued Creative Achievement. :This will be given to creators who have consistently produced excellent work, as well as those who have broken the boundaries of creative content. Donations MTS costs about $2200 USD a month to keep alive,Donate therefore they are asking for donations. People can make a one-time donation or become a monthly recurring subscriber. There is also an option to buy ''The Sims'' series products through 'Amazon' on their site. The benefits of any of these actions range from custom titles, larger avatars, larger PM inbox, removal of ads and a warm fuzzy feeling. All content on the site is free and does not require donating. Other sites hosted by MTS MTS also hosts other sites on its server: *MikeInside - Building tutorials, downloads and forums. *Sims2Pack Clean Installer - Help clean up your download directory with this great tool. *Helaene - A very popular custom content creator. Her creations are in many of the Sims on MTS. *TS2 InSIMenator (Not listed) *Sapphire Sims 2 (Not listed) *More Awesome Than You (Not listed) *SexySims2 (18+ downloads) External links *ModTheSims.info *SimsWiki - Technical wiki. References Category:Sims 2 websites Category:Sims 3 websites Category:Sims 4 websites